


Everybody Loves Kibum

by DreamscomeTRUEEE



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alpha Lee Taemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kim Kibum | Key, Choi Minho’s stamina, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Gangbang, Humilation, I’m sorry I love Kibum I swear, Kibum-centric, M/M, Object Insertion, Omega Kim Kibum | Key, Slut-Shaming, Watersports, incorrect usage of SHINee light sticks, role-play, tags to be updated with each new chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamscomeTRUEEE/pseuds/DreamscomeTRUEEE
Summary: Just an excuse to write bottom Kibum. Loosely based off real life - will include links of real life events that inspired each chapter. Also taking requests!⁃ Hoshi (the successful fanboy) object insertion⁃ OMCs (in the military) non-con⁃ Minho (Bummie is horny - what to do?) slight feminization, mention of fucking while unconscious⁃ Taemin (Alpha Taemin/ Omega Kibum) Dubcon, pack dynamics OnJongTaeMinKey⁃ Onew (Protective Onew)⁃ Jonghyun (memory)- Chanyeol (dom/sub)- Woohyun (Delicious)- Irene (pegging)
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Everyone / Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Kibum | Key/ Kwon Soonyoung |Hoshi, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Nam Woohyun, Kim Kibum | Key/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 76





	1. Hoshi - The Successful Fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi is the most successful Shawol.
> 
> Hoshi jumping/touching Key: https://youtu.be/yl2ocJS6mnU  
> Hoshi copying Key’s View era clothing: https://youtu.be/6XCnJdE5muk (specifically 1:12)  
> Hoshi choosing Key over Hanhae on the Amazing Saturday (also starting by calling SHINee sunbaenim then switching to calling Key hyung): https://youtu.be/fFrMt7hS6Ec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author does not know anything about Hoshi except the YouTube videos where he fanboys over SHINee and she apologizes for making him OOC.

Kibum knows the cards are in his own hands, but somehow he still feels played. Eyebrows furrowing just a little bit in suspicion, he decides to be honest, as he always is. 

“We both know this won’t go far. Give me one good reason why we should try.”

The younger man in front of him smiles, his eyes becoming crescents in his earnest. 

“Don’t you believe in love, hyung?”

He doesn’t hesitate to reply, “Do better.”

The smile falters.

Kibum sighs. As much as he values honesty, he doesn’t actually love bursting other people’s joyful bubbles. Especially little kids like the one he’s speaking to.

“Look, Hoshi - you’re five years younger than me. You’ve been to my place enough times so yes we’re close friends, but we don’t know each other well enough for you to say you love me. You’re young and talented and meant for great things, don’t waste time pursuing something that’s only going to bring you pain afterwards.”

He pauses here, then decides to say the next sentence anyway, “It’s not worth it.”

The younger man looks crestfallen for a split second, but then the expression was replaced with that of determination. “Don’t say that. You don’t know that, Key-Hyung.”

Kibum shrugs. “I do.”

Hoshi bites his lip, and tries again. “Hyung, I know it’s not easy. And I know you’ve been... hurt, we’ve talked about this when I asked you for advice on being ourselves in this industry and this society. But you were also the one to tell me to never give up. To prove myself to anyone who doesn’t acknowledge my efforts. Well, Hyung, right now, that person is you. I want you to acknowledge me. I want you to trust again. To love again.”

You’ve been hurt.

Kibum recoils - he wasn’t _hurt_. “Stop being dramatic,” he says, and fails to keep the bite out of his voice.

“No, you stop.”

“... Excuse me?”

“You’re the one being dramatic. You’re running away.”

“I’m being responsible and realistic, you idiot -“

His train of thought is lost when lips suddenly crash into his own, and his words become muffled. The kid has not had a lot of experience, and the kiss is sloppy but enthusiastic. He breaks apart as soon as he can, and splutters, “What are you thinking - mmph!” Another kiss.

“No-“ another kiss, “Seriously-“ another kiss, “Now you’re just being annoying-“ another kiss. 

Eventually he gave up and allowed it. Let the bloody kid run out of air.

... and that’s how Kim Kibum started dating Kwon Soonyoung. 

* * *

“Stop worrying”, says Soonyoung, tracing kisses down Kibum’s bare back.

Kibum buries his face into the pillows. “Well, I didn’t have anything to worry about back then when you were just an over-enthusiastic fan jumping me on national TV and copying my clothing style. Things were simpler when I was just your Key-sunbaenim.”

Soonyoung chuckles, “Now you’re my Kibummie.”

Something tugs at Kibum’s heart at the familiar term of endearment, and he turns around and pulls the younger man into a kiss. 

He whispers, “Fuck me again?”

Soonyoung’s eyes glint, and Kibum could instantly feel the hardness against his hip.

Two slick fingers enter him without much difficulty, and he moans lowly.

“You’re so loose, Kibummie. I fucked you sloppy just now.”

Kibum flushes. He doesn’t understand how the kid’s personality changes when they have sex. “Shut up.”

“But it’s true.” A third finger enters, “I still can’t believe I have you spread out for me whenever I want, good and pretty and pliant.”

“Excuse you, I’m never pliant - AH!” He proves the other man right when the fingers prod at his prostate, and his hips leave the bed as he lets out a loud moan.

Soonyoung smirks, “Your body’s pretty honest.” Too soon, the fingers leave and are replaced with something much bigger. Kibum’s toes curl as he is fucked into the mattress, and his moans are high and needy.

Soonyoung’s thrusts are slow and deep, and he doesn’t stop talking. “Do you know how much I fantasized this before we even met? How perfect Key-sunbaenim would look, naked and writhing under me? Then you invited me to your place so easily, and told me to call you Hyung, and I just knew you’d be a slut for it once I got you to open up for me.”

You talk too much, Kibum thinks, but is preoccupied by the pleasure that surges with every thrust aimed at his prostrate.

“I never thought you’d give me a chance. You’re so beautiful, and you’ve been with so many men before me, all of them taller, older, more accomplished. After many heartbreaks, you’ve basically given up on finding love as a gay man in this industry. But here you are, asking me to fuck you even before my cum inside you got the chance to dry. You’re such a whore, Hyung, I love you.”

Kibum blinks. He didn’t know of his boyfriend’s insecurities. He wraps his arms around Soonyoung’s back, offering some comfort.

He doesn’t say much after that, and they focus on each other’s bodies, touching and kissing everywhere. At the end, when Soonyoung finally releases, bringing Kibum over the edge with him, Kibum feels like he’s permanently nailed onto the other man’s dick. He pants, eyes closed, letting the feeling of hot heat within him spread

Too soon, the heat is removed and he gets hit with a sudden wave of emptiness. Upset, he whines in protest. A hand pets his hair to placate him, and something nudges at his now puffy hole, which is yet again dripping cum. He hums, satisfied, and pushes his hips back to be penetrated again, and -

His eyes snap open. “What did you just put in me, you rascal!”

Almost innocently, Soonyoung smiles. “All the love on behalf of the SHINee World”.

“Did you eat a stone!” The dialect slips out of him, and he reaches down to pull the damned object out, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his wrist. 

“It’s been my dream as a Shawol. Keep it in, for me? Just a little.”

Kibum sighs, why is he so easily manipulated. He pouts, “Just a little.”

But then Soonyoung pulls the pearl aqua light stick out and starts casually fucking Kibum with it, and he gasps, “I said I’d keep it in a little!”

He’s ignored, and every time it’s pulled out he knows the words SHINee World is covered with semen and lube, and the squishy sounds are embarrassing him, and god why is he allowing this.

When the item found his already abused prostate, he almost screamed. He was getting fucked harder and faster, and finally released for the third time that night. Falling back into the mattress, he weakly punched Soonyoung in the arm. “You have way too much control over me we need to break up.”

His boyfriend just laughed and grabbed a wet towel, proceeding to clean him. “I love you, Kibum.”

Not Key-sunbaenim. Not Hyung. Not Kibummie. Just Kibum.

Kibum liked that. 

“Aish. You still don’t know that yet. You’re too young.”

Soonyoung just smiled, “Remember when the host asked me to choose between you and Hanhae on the Amazing Saturday? I had the answer before they even finished asking the question. But they phrased the question wrong, I wanted to be the one waiting for you at the airport and giving you flowers. I’m pretty sure I knew already.”

Kibum rolled his eyes, “You’re dumb, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come - feel free to suggest pairings and things you would like to see! I just want to appreciate bottom Kibum.


	2. OMC part 1 (Non-con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibum performs Born To Shine for the army band, and gets cornered afterwards.
> 
> Born to Shine (shame on you if you’ve never seen it): https://youtu.be/CBouMUgf-MM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains non-con! You have been warned.

Kibum had always thought of himself as a people person - he never had trouble making friends. So he wasn’t worried going into the army. In fact, although he cringed a little at the thought of sharing showers again, living alone did get a bit lonely sometimes (bless Commes Des and Garçons) so part of him looked forward to having people around again. 

Except having people around all the time was annoying. This was precisely why he moved out of the SHINee dorm.

“Kibum-ah! Say cheese!”

Despite his irritation, Kibum plastered a smile onto his face and looked into the camera. 

“Aigoo Kibum is so cute!” One of his bunkmates, Minjun, pinched his cheeks. 

So annoying. He’s almost 30-years-old, can people take a hint?

Stifling his inner voice, he stuck his tongue out playfully. “Of course I am.”

“Say, Kibum,” Another soldier piped up, “What’s it like being an idol?”

How unoriginal. This is the second week and he’s still getting asked the same questions over and over.

Bored, Kibum shrugged. A small group of soldiers had gathered around his bunk, drawn to the conversation.

He just wanted to sleep.

“Well, it’s just any other job. You do your best, and try to make a living.”

That’s when he heard a scoff somewhere in the back, “Yeah, right.”

Okay sue Kibum, he was not in the mood for this. “You got something to say?” He snapped at the guy.

“Nothing to someone as privileged as you.” The guy was sitting down, a cigarette between his fingers. Kibum disliked him already.

“Excuse me?” 

“Everyone knows you guys get better treatment. Idols get put together, and lavish even in the army while the rest of us slave ourselves.”

That hit a nerve - it was what Kibum was trying his best to avoid since he first came in a week ago. It was also why he hadn’t really contacted his idol friends (Minho seemed a bit upset because of that, poor boy).

“Do you need a new set of eyes? I’m here with you folk, am I not?”

“Hah! Do you even hear yourself. You said ‘you folk’. Bet you think you’re high up above us on some pretty pink pedestal like your pretty pink lips.” Annoying guy took a puff of his cigarette.

Kibum stood up and was ready to walk over and give the little shit a piece of his mind, but Minjun pulled him down. “Don’t, Bummie. It’s not worth it.”

Huffing, Kibum pulled out his toiletries. It was lights out soon anyways. “I’m going to wash up. Goodnight everyone.”

Nothing to see, the small crowd soon dispersed.

The next day, Kibum was asked to perform Ring Ding Dong. Again.

He loved performing for his loving fans, but the army band seemed to treat him like some robotic dancing monkey and it was wearing away his patience. At least let him do something fun.

“Please, Hyung!” He grabbed the hand of the corporal in charge of the stage that day, who blushed. “I can do so much more than just the same dance from ten years ago - SHINee songs look best when performed together anyways, I can do the songs from my solo album! Or I could probably put something together real quick, like random play dances which would be much more entertaining. I can do girl group dances too!”

The older man coughed, awkwardly extracting his hand from Kibum’s. “O... Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” He walked off to talk with the other people in the stage team.

When he returned ten minutes later, he was following someone of even higher authority (and at least twenty years older). The man looked Kibum up and down, stern. “Kim Kibum, this is the military. Soldiers take orders. If we keep making exceptions, no one will take us seriously.”

Ah shit. Kibum quickly pulled out his sweetest smile, all dimples, “I’m sorry, sir. I just wanted to give the best performance for everyone. I know people will appreciate something more entertaining than a ten-year-old song.”

“... how entertaining?”

“New concepts, more fashionable clothing, trendier beats -“ Kibum was cut off.

“Can you be sexy?”

Kibum smirked. Ain’t that his playground. Dropping his voice an octave, he replied, “Sexier than anything you can dream of...” he glanced at the name tag, “Corporal Lee.”

The older man looked him up and down again. “Well then, you have three hours. The performance is at 5PM. Get everything you need.”

Three hours? That’s not even enough for makeup and dressing!

Kibum bit his lip. Gotta wing it. “Yes Sir!”

The next three hours were a blur. Kibum rushed here and there, speaking with people on the music team, the lighting, the props, the costume and makeup...he didn’t have any time to rehearse, or to even hesitate on any of his choices. Most of the people looked a bit confused but excited to work with something new, which he appreciated.

When he walked onto the stage, cane in hand and dressed in what could only be described as bondage gear at 5PM, he had a brief moment of panic. So much could go wrong. It was too early for a performance like this. His audience was fully male, unlike his Born to Shine stage. His hair was in its military buzz cut, and he didn’t have time to dye it. No rehearsals meant someone could drop his chair which would be a total embarrassment.

Then he saw the jackass from last night in the crowd near the front, and he grit his teeth. He was going to make this the best performance of his life. The nerves faded away as the music started, and he put on a sexy smirk.

“Make a wish upon a star...”

Kibum thrived on stage. Right now, he was the almighty KEY. A bit too excited, the punk jacket fell off his shoulders when he meant to just yank it down a little to show some skin, but as the crowd roared he decided to roll with it. He would remember to be self conscious about just how much skin was showing later.

He continued to dance, the air cool against his skin as he pumped his chest and thrust his hips. He cursed inwardly when he felt his nipples harden (the harnesses weren’t done well enough and both nipples were completely exposed to the crowd) - the audience was so close to him he was sure they could see. 

And they could. From the pale skin of his neck when he exposed his throat, to the shape of his collarbones, to the pink of his nipples, to the smoothness of his back when he turned around, everything only partially covered by black bondage gear - the crowd saw everything.

The crowd loved him.

When he finished, Corporal Lee clapped his bare back enthusiastically and congratulated him. Kibum was glad - this meant he could have more autonomy over future performances. 

His bunk mates also ran up to him cheering enthusiastically, and amid all the hugs somehow the clasp of his outfit became undone. The harnesses fell to the ground, and his entire upper body was now naked.

There was a pregnant pause as people stared.

“YAH!” Blushing to the tips of his ears, Kibum shoved Minjun, who was closest to him. “Give me your jacket.”

Minjun quickly took his army jacket off and wrapped it around Kibum. “Shows over guys!”

They slowly walked back to the bunks, Minjun’s arm never leaving his shoulders as they chattered. Kibum threw his head back in occasional bursts of laughter, feeling alive.

When he was shoved into a shower stall and kissed senseless, he kissed back with a surge of adrenaline.

He felt good.

It was good until the door was forcefully banged open from the outside to reveal the jackass from yesterday.

Kibum was completely naked by then, and he instinctively hid behind Minjun, who at least still had his pants on. “What the fuck, dude?”

Jackass ignored him and spoke straight at Minjun, “You were taking too long.”

Minjun pouted, “We haven’t even done anything yet, Kyong.”

They knew each other. 

Kibum wasn’t dumb. This spelled trouble.

He shoved Minjun as hard as he could into Kyong, and fled.

Unfortunately he didn’t get far before he was pulled back, and shoved back into one of the stalls.

At full height, Kyong was tall and muscular. Intimidating.

And Kibum was still naked.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t quite decided yet if I want Minjun/other people to join in
> 
> ... Also I’m sorry Kibum I love you


	3. OMCs part 2 (non-con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief Mention of OnTaeKey, MinKey at the end if you squint.
> 
> But mostly OMCs.

Kibum wailed when he felt something push into him again. It’s been two hours, he’s tired and sensitive, why hasn’t anyone come to save him the showers aren’t that far, what in the world is Kyong doing - oh my god, it’s a _beer bottle._

His butt was raised high, his chest flat against the ground and his knees scraped, what had been his tight pink hole was now raw and puffy. Kyong just stuck a beer bottle in him, the beer was trickling and sloshing inside, and he was already so full there was no way this could continue.

“Please,” he choked out in a moment of weakness.

He could hear Kyong snicker, “Now that’s a pretty sound. Minjun, make sure you get that on camera.” Instead of pulling the bottle out, Kyong tapped the bottom with his foot, then stomped it in.

More beer filled Kibum’s belly, and he was wailing even louder now, words an incompetent flow of “Please, Kyong”, “no”, and “ImsorryImsorryImSORRY”.

Finally it stopped. The bottle was pulled out, and thick fingers stuck in, gripped the already stretched muscle of his poor rim and pulled.

A little of the beer trickled out as he howled, but with his position most of it stayed in. 

“Tsk. Are you not gonna thank me for the drink?”

Kibum buried his head further into his forearms, blinking away tears. He said nothing.

“Come now, Key. I’m sure this is nothing compared to all you’ve done in the past, sleeping your way up SM Entertainment.”

He was flipped, and held up as the beer trickled out his loose hole, together with remnants of cum. 

Somehow he gathered the energy to retort, “I didn’t.”

That earned him a harsh slap to the face, snapping his head to the side. “Don’t lie. We all know your reputation, Kim Key’s the common whore. How else did you rise to the top when so many others were better dancers, singers, and actors? Your inspirational story’s a bunch of bullshit, but you were honest about one thing - you’re a chicken through and through. Minjun, give me the camera.”

Flat on his back, his legs were spread wide again, the camera zooming in on his destroyed entrance.

“Chicken is Chinese slang for prostitute. Bet you knew that, you multilingual slut.” 

Kibum yelped when Kyong used his free hand to land a well-aimed smack over his hole.

He quivered, then gathered his wits and mocked, “You watched my talk show, you know about my language capabilities, you even know my reputation, incorrect as that is. Are you a stalker, Kyong? Is this poor Kyong’s way of getting me to notice him?”

To his surprise, Kyong started laughing. “I hate you, Kim Kibum, but damn I love that mouth. Minjun, come fuck him with me. I want to hear him scream.”

Minjun’s been silent so far, but he walked up obediently and began to unbuckle his pants.

Kibum didn’t like thinking about Minjun. He’s been one of the few people who, albeit super annoying, have been very nice to him so far, treating him like he was a friend instead of an idol.

But here he was, ready to DP Kibum with a rapist for fucks sake. 

Not that Kibum’s never done it before. A memory of gentle hands and gentle voices flickered before his eyes _You’re already so big, old man, Taemin’s not going to fit_

Then Minjun and Kyong were forcing themselves in together and Kibum closed his eyes and screamed.

When they were done he was left on the floor, the threat looming - _say anything and we’re releasing the videos and pictures to the world. We have 2 more years together, idol. Be a good slut. From now on, you’re our little bitch. Spread your legs when we want you to - we might even reward you by inviting a couple more soldiers with big cocks. Bet you’ll like that._

He scratched at his skin, marred with bruises. So dirty.

Kibum likes to think the rest of it never happened. No one blindfolded and tied him up with his legs spread wide, the words “Fuck the almighty cumdumpster” written on his pale thighs with black marker, and left him in the most secluded of toilets for five hours.

During those hours, no one decided it would be fun to also release their bladder in him.

No one stuffed their dicks into his mouth and told him his bow-shaped lips were made for cocksucking.

When he was finally released and scrubbed furiously at his thighs, he didn’t count the tally marks of how many cocks invaded him - ~~twelve~~

It didn’t happen day after day.

He never performed two entire songs with a vibrator inside.

It never became second nature for him to fall on his knees when he saw Kyong.

Nothing happened, because he never let it happen. He was Kim Kibum - he stood up to bullies. He wasn’t a coward.

* * *

_Minho-yah, I’m doing fine. Let’s meet up soon? Can’t wait for the holidays._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love Kibum’s talk on how he learned to live his best as a “chicken amidst beautiful swans” - it was very mature and inspiring.
> 
> See it here https://youtu.be/-kfHiHJxKtg
> 
> (It was a bit unfortunate he chose a chicken because my mind went to the gutter but oh well


	4. MinKey - slight feminization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bummie’s horny, what to do?“
> 
> A story of how Kibum just wanted attention but ended up getting a lot more than he bargained for.

“Chingu ~” Kibum waltzed through the door in a singsong.

Minho’s eyes flickered up briefly to meet his, then returned to his phone as he texted.

Kibum’s lips settled quickly into a pout. 

“Minho-yah ~” He plopped his butt down on the couch beside his (boyfriend? Occasional lover? Soulmate? They never labeled their relationship properly) friend and nuzzled him. “Bummie’s bored, pay attention to me~”

A strong, large hand came up to pet his hair, but that was it.

Seriously. What could be more important than Kibum because nothing was more important than Kibum. Period. He just got back from the army and wanted cuddles.

He leaned over and playfully nibbled on the other man’s earlobe, whispering, “Bummie’s horny, what to do?”

Kibum didn’t really want sex, but this was the easiest way to get Minho’s attention.

Slender fingers danced their way up Minho’s muscular thighs, ghosting at the front of his comfortable pants without actually touching. He pulled the earlobe between his teeth then sucked it casually.

“Ah, Kim Kibum, you.” With a resigned sigh, Minho finally put his phone down.

With a satisfied hum, Kibum laid his head on Minho’s lap. “Hold me,” he demanded.

Instead, Minho wrapped his arms under Kibum’s knees with a swift motion and picked him up bridal style, carrying him towards the bedroom. 

“Oof! Be more gentle, you giant,” Kibum complained when he was unceremoniously drooped onto the King-sized bed.

Minho ignored him and leaned forward, capturing his soft lips with his own. Between nips and kisses, he whispered, “Say it again.”

Distracted, Kibum replied, “What?”

He was slowly pushed down until his back hit the mattress. “Use your aegyo, Kibum. Finish what you started.”

Kibum broke apart to laugh, loud and graceless. “You hate my aegyo, Minho.”

The other man pouted, “Do it, Kibummie. I want to hear you.”

After a quick roll of his eyes, Kibum complied. To an extent. “Bummie doesn’t like it when Minho makes him do things.” He jut his lips out, and crossed his arms before his chest.

The taller man gently moved his arms away with his left hand and pinned them above his head, and began unbuttoning his shirt with his right hand. “What if Minho knows that Bummie secretly likes being ordered around?”

The blood rushed both to his face and to his groin so fast Kibum was glad he was already lying down. “Yah, you pervert!”

Minho’s handsome features arranged themselves into a playful smile. “You’re the pervert today.” He sat up and moved back from Kibum, resting on the bed. “Put on a show for me, Bummie.”

Long-sleeved shirt fully unbuttoned leaving his upper body exposed, erection evident from his pants, wrists still tingling, lips swollen from kissing, Kibum made no move to get up. 

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, Kibum catching his breath. Then he whispered, voice sultry but tone almost shy, “Tell Bummie what to do, Oppa”

He heard an intake of breath and a soft curse, and when Minho replied he sounded a little rough. Inwardly he snickered, Minho was so easy.

Voice low, Minho ordered, “Take off those tight pants, and spread your legs for Oppa.”

Slow, teasing, Kibum did as ordered. When the white, lace panties he was wearing came into view, he heard Minho shift restlessly in his seat. He bit his lip, trying not to grin. Oh yes, he was definitely the one in control here.

Minho shifted again, his own pants feeling uncomfortably tight. This was not fair. He did quick work of his belt buckle, and pulled his zipper and underwear down. Holding his dick in his hand and beginning to stroke in slow motions, he dropped his voice even lower. “Baby girl, you’re being naughty. Wearing something so slutty - you knew Oppa would fuck you tonight, didn’t you? Or was this for another random joe on the streets?”

Well shit. 

Kibum would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by that. His hips jerked forward slightly, and he couldn’t stop the whine. 

Not one to step down from a challenge, he said breathily, “Just for you, Minho Oppa. Just for you.”

Minho cursed again. This little fucker.

“Push those pretty panties to the side - show me your cunt.”

Kibum was taken aback briefly - Minho was seldom this crass. He must really be affected.

Pulling the flimsy material to the side easily, he spread his legs a bit more to show Minho his pink hole.

“Suck your fingers and stretch yourself.” 

Ah, no actual lube today. Kibum liked it rough some days, but he was hoping to not be sore tomorrow. He pouted. “Bummie wants to use lube so that Oppa can fuck me harder later.”

“I’m going to fuck you hard anyways. Now, Bummie, that’s a good girl.”

He pouted harder. Then again, his cock was leaking. It was a losing fight. Ugh. He both loved and hated when Minho feminized him, it was a guilty pleasure but so embarrassing. 

Vengefully, he hollowed his cheeks around three fingers and sucked, being as generous as he can with his saliva. Then he sucked in a deep breath and pushed two fingers in at one go, and began scissoring quickly despite the sharp pain.

“Bum, slow down.” His eyes flickered up to meet big round ones, laced with concern. “I know you’re eager, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Hypocrite. Who was it that denied him proper lube.

Kibum ignored him and continued, adding a third finger once he felt ready. Pain eventually morphed into pleasure when he hit his prostate, and he let out moans that steadily climbed in volume.

“Fuck, Bum.” Minho was stroking himself harder now. “You don’t know how hard it is to not go over right now and fuck you into the mattress. Those sounds you make are downright sinful. God, your pretty pussy. _Neomu areum daum view_.”

That shocked a laugh out of Kibum. “Choi Minho, you corny dumbass! That ruined the mood.” He stopped for breath, then couldn’t bring himself to continue. Clambering onto his knees then reaching back, he spread his cheeks as wide as he could go and mumbled into the mattress, “Fuck me.”

“Say that again.”

Kibum couldn’t see the other man’s face, but he was sure he was making an annoying and punchable expression. He huffed, “I said, come fuck me!”

“Be more specific.”

Dammit. Why now?

He slowly humped the mattress, getting more desperate for friction. Words began flowing out of his mouth in his desperation.

“Isn’t my pussy pretty enough for you, Oppa? Is Bummie not good enough? Bummie may not be a virgin but Bummie promises her cunt is wet and hot and tight -“

Minho was on him in an instant, clothes flying off in his wake.

No more words were exchanged as the younger but taller man fucked Kibum like he was a bitch in heat. His hole was fucked until the insides felt like they were on fire, he was bitten everywhere, and he clawed at the mattress for dear life. When he was flipped for better position and fucked even deeper, he clawed at Minho’s back instead.

Kibum loves getting fucked by Minho - the man fucks like it’s a competition, drawing orgasm after orgasm. When he came down from his third high, Kibum thought he was going to die. Minho hadn’t even released yet.

This was a bit too much. Kibum tried to clench his muscles more in attempt to bring Minho to completion, but his poor ass was wrecked and merely fluttered in response.

Eventually Kibum resigned to just spreading his legs and taking it. 

After what felt like forever, he finally felt Minho release inside him in hot waves, and he groaned lowly as Minho fucked him through it.

“That was wonderful, Kibum-ah - Bum? Bum!”

It was embarrassing, but Kibum blacked out.

When he came to, Minho was spooning him from behind. There was a dish and a used washcloth beside the bed; looks like his upper body was cleaned. He blinked.

Noticing that he was awake, Minho murmured against his neck, “Drink some water, Bum-ah.” 

Tiredly, Kibum grabbed the glass of water set in front of him and managed to drink it somehow while lying down with minimal spillage. Then he looked down.

There seemed to be... more spunk down there than he remembered. He blushed when he realized what that implied.

“Choi Minho, did you fuck me when I was passed out?”

Guiltily, Minho let out a childish whine. “But you felt so good!” He accentuated his point with a shallow thrust - oh god he was still inside Kibum. Hard as a rock.

The hand wrapped around his waist reached up to tweak his nipple, and he gasped. 

“Bummie’s tired,” he tried weakly. “Bummie doesn’t want to fuck anymore.”

Minho only grinned.

“But Minho’s horny and it’s Bummie’s fault. What to do?”

Kibum swore when he felt Minho fuck him again in earnest, no energy lost from their previous bout at all. Curse his athlete stamina - they’re the same age, dammit.

Kibum hates being fucked by Minho - the man fucks like it’s a competition.

* * *

The next day, Minho bought Kibum a Commes des Garçons purse and tried not to trigger his wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot more MinKey - I love them so much!


	5. TaeKey part 1 (Alpha Taemin/ Omega Kibum) DubCon [mention of OnJongMinKey]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin had a very late presentation. He didn’t understand what was the big deal about secondary genders - scent simply didn’t affect him.
> 
> When he finally presented at the unusual age of 25, all the members were shocked. Taemin’s alpha scent was so dominant, Jinki took a step back and Minho visibly flinched. 
> 
> And Kibum. 
> 
> Oh, Kibum.
> 
> Kibum dropped to his knees in front of Taemin so fast it must have hurt. He kept his head down but still tilted it to the side a little to bare his neck, every inch of his body screaming submission.
> 
> And that moment, looking at his Hyung, usually so confident and snarky, submitting so beautifully to him, all the desires that Taemin never had was released like an avalanche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the TaeKey in the first paragraph: https://youtu.be/Eh_z-9MGAr8 (specifically 41:30)
> 
> Warning: ABO dynamics, alpha everyone x Omega Kibum
> 
> I started with TaeKey but this ended up with a lot more of the rest of SHINee than I anticipated. I also made up a bunch of ABO rules. Read endnotes if you’re still confused.

Taemin wasn’t lying when he said on Weekly Idol that his head is constantly filled with Kibum. It wasn’t just “Wanting to get in Key’s way” or “Messing with Key without getting caught”. Kibum-hyung said Taemin was in the palm of his hand, but Taemin knew that it was the other way around. If you knew how to do it, Kibum was painfully gullible and easy to manipulate. 

Case in point, his Hyung was currently writhing spread-eagle on Taemin’s bed, his limbs bound to the bedposts loosely by belts. His skin was flushed, and he was trying to close his legs so that he could rub them together.

“Tae- Taeminnie,” Kibum half-whined, “You should leave. I’m going to- t- take advantage of you.”

Poor thing still has no idea.

Taemin made sure Kibum saw as he took a deep whiff of the air around him, breathing in the sweet, sweet scent of Omega in heat. He could feel his own pheromones thickening in response, eliciting another deep whine from Kibum.

Kibum tightened his fists and curled his toes, looking for all the world like he was controlling himself from either jumping Taemin or begging Taemin to jump him. “I’m serious, Taeminnie. Leave. Get- get Yeonggam (old man) for me.”

A growl deeper than Taemin was anticipating left his throat. Kibum didn’t need the old man. Kibum needed fresh fucking, from _Taemin_.

This wouldn’t do. Taemin tried to calmed himself, _Shut up, inner Alpha. I have a plan, remember?_

He smiled sweetly. “Let me first get you some water, Hyung.”

Quietly shutting the door behind him, he quickly came face-to-face with Jinki and Minho who have both been anxiously waiting outside. 

Jinki made for the door almost subconsciously, “I can feel him calling through the bond, he needs me -“

“Through the _pack bond_ , Jinki-Hyung.” Taemin reminded, pulling him back. “He could be calling for any of us.” The lie slipped through his lips easily.

Minho frowned, “Kibum’s heat shouldn’t be due until two weeks later - his heat always syncs with my rut. He’s never off cycle, this is abnormal.”

Taemin held back the irrational jealousy that reared his head at the statement. The only reason Kibum and Minho synced was because Minho was the first one to bite him. 

How did they get here? Let’s backtrack a bit.

* * *

  
Taemin had a very late presentation. He didn’t understand what was the big deal about secondary genders - scent simply didn’t affect him. He also was never particularly attracted to anyone; seeing Jonghyun, an alpha, and Kibum, an omega, happily dating like a match made in heaven made him happy too but he just didn’t see himself being romantic at all.

He knew that Minho and Kibum had a big fight 2 years after debut which somehow resulted in Minho bonding Kibum after Minho had his first alpha rut, but he didn’t know the details. All he remembered was Jonghyun and Kibum both in tears, a very agitated and confused Minho, and Jonghyun proceeding to bite Kibum soon after to stake his claim without knowing that this made them a pack with Kibum as the pack Omega. There was a long period of awkwardness between them, but they eventually settled into some kind of routine. Apparently there was a pack hierarchy - alphas were born with different levels of dominance, and this made pack dynamics easier. Taemin didn’t really know, or care really.

Jinki, also alpha, was only added to the pack after the heartbreak of December 2017. Minho was so preoccupied picking up the broken pieces of his own heart (severed bonds must hurt so much - even without the bond, Taemin felt like he was dying) he didn’t really do anything to comfort Kibum, who was crying so much everyday he almost passed out. For weeks, the leader was the one who, despite looking like a ghost himself, took care of Kibum and gave him a shoulder to cry on. In February 2018, Kibum gently took Jinki’s hand in his own and told Taemin that they had a pack again, while Minho simply smiled in the background.

Taemin was so removed from it all everyone thought he was aromantic, asexual, or at the very least would be a beta if he ever presented. That said, he loved all his hyungs like family and they were protective of him, so Jinki, as pack alpha, bit him somewhere in April 2018. As a pack, they functioned well but since he never presented, Taemin had trouble accessing all aspects of the bond. He could feel his packmates’ emotions, but he couldn’t hear the conversations sent through the bond or sense exactly where his packmates were at all times. Pack dominance also didn’t affect him. Regardless, Taemin was content.

When he finally presented at the unusual age of 25, all the members were shocked. Taemin’s alpha scent was so dominant, Jinki took a step back and Minho visibly flinched. 

And Kibum. 

Oh, Kibum.

Kibum dropped to his knees in front of Taemin so fast it must have hurt. He kept his head down but still tilted it to the side a little to bare his neck, every inch of his body screaming submission.

And that moment, looking at his Hyung, usually so confident and snarky, submitting so beautifully to him, all the desires that Taemin never had was released like an avalanche.

He didn’t even realize he had grabbed Kibum by the shoulder and pulled him, still on his knees, towards himself until Jinki’s hand gently but firmly removed his. 

“Taemin, no.” Jinki was using his leader voice. 

By instinct, Taemin could feel more alpha pheromones release from himself in waves. Kibum audibly gasped and basically prostated himself, shivering, while Minho flinched again and took a step back. 

Taemin put his hand down again and began to stroke Kibum’s hair. He looked up at Jinki, daring him to object.

“-nie. Tae- Taeminnie.”

He looked down fondly at Kibum, who was nuzzling into his touch. Distracted, he didn’t realize the silent conversation that was happening between his packmates until he was suddenly shoved away from Kibum and out of the room roughly by Minho, and he heard the door lock click from the inside. 

Curse imperfect pack bonds.

Minho wasn’t looking directly at him, but he seemed less affected by the pheromones now that Taemin wasn’t actively trying to assert dominance. “Taemin-ah, you just presented. Your body is going through a lot and you don’t know how to control yourself yet. Jinki and I can’t let you close to Kibum like this, we hope you understand.”

Taemin didn’t understand. 

So Minho brought him out, sat him down, and told him about how Minho and Kibum’s initial bond was formed. How Kibum was highly submissive even in Omega terms, and how Minho’s rut had pushed Kibum into heat. How Jonghyun hadn’t got there in time.

“Consent is important, Taemin. Don’t repeat my mistake,” Minho finished.

Taemin still didn’t quite understand. They were packmates. Kibum was already his.

Something must have shown through his expression, because Minho told him, “If you want to hear us, hear him through the bond - you need to bite him. You’re an alpha with higher dominance than Jinki, so Jinki biting you wasn’t enough. We need Kibum to be in a clear state of mind when you bite him. He wasn’t when I bit him and it was torture for both of us. He agreed willingly to Jinki-hyung, and when Jinki bit him it felt like it was always meant to be.”

“What do you mean clear state of mind? As in, he can’t be in heat?”

Minho shook his head. “No, it just means he can’t be influenced by alpha hormones. Whether or not he’s in heat is irrelevant. The issue back then was that his heat was induced by my rut. It was alpha-induced. Say you bit him just now, he was affected by that huge wave of alpha pheromones you released and was incapable of of saying no, so that would have been an issue too. But if he went into heat on his own, and accepted you on his own, it would be okay.”

Ah. 

Taemin knew what he needed to do now. 

Which brings us back to the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was confusing.
> 
> Biological dominance: Taemin > Jinki > Minho > Jonghyun > Kibum
> 
> Bonds are formed when the more dominant bites the less dominant, and packs can be enlarged by the same way. If the new addition is less dominant, they need to be bitten by the most dominant pack member and vice versa. Usually, alphas enter packs by biting the most submissive Omega. If you bite someone who hasn’t presented, they will not be able to fully access the bond until they do. In Taemin’s case, since he was bitten but ended up the most dominant the bond was imperfect and can only be fixed if he bites Kibum.
> 
> The following chapter will have devious Taemin skirting the lines into the territory of dubious consent - you have been warned.


End file.
